1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to pendulum type devices and is more particularly directed to a decorative display type device utilizing an arrhythmic pendulum motion. More particularly still the invention is directed to a display device utilizing a pendulum the swing of which is partially or wholly regulated to oscillate or swing in a predetermined pattern in time or in space and time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desired to provide a display or novelty type device which has an eye-catching, attractive or unusual movement or which simulates the movement of animate or motor activated objects of substantially the same or larger scale. Many such devices have made use of magnetic type motion inducing means. Exemplary disclosure of such devices may be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,020 issued Jan. 4, 1916 to W. G. Reuter discloses a magnetic display device in which an electromagnet is moved in a pattern beneath a base and a magnetic follower rolls on the base over the electromagnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,373 issued Jan. 26, 1915 to L. M. Bowman discloses a device somewhat similar to the Reuter device, but including an intermittently activated electromagnet which carries objects only part way about the surface.
A number of such magnetically actuated devices have made use of suspended objects or figures. Exemplary disclosures of such devices are to be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. 2,220,040 issued Oct. 14, 1940 to F. W. Dunmore discloses a moving magnet beneath a base which attracts and moves a suspended figure in a pattern over said base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,157 issued Feb. 4, 1969 to W. H. Hartsock discloses a toy device in which eccentrically disposed magnets on a horizontal shaft induce complicated motions of suspended figurines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,102 issued Apr. 1, 1975 to E. H. Sheppard discloses an arrangement of a magnetic novelty in which an electromagnet beneath a base causes an allegedly realistic motion of a simulated fish suspended on a line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,659 issued Feb. 17, 1981 to T. Ishiguro discloses a magnetically actuated toy in which a figure is suspended and swings like a pendulum across a base. Magnetic means in the base deflects the normal swing of the figure into various undefined patterns.
It has also been known for many years to use pendulum type action as eye-catching or decorative type devices in which a regular or periodic oscillation of a pendulum attracts or holds the attention in addition to the use of a pendulum in mechanical movement type devices where the inherent periodicity of the pendulum movement serves as a timing or motion regulating device. Pendulum clocks are a well known application of the pendulum motion principle and dummy pendulums having no time keeping or horological function, but in which the pendulum merely mimics the normal utilitarian function of the pendulum or serves as an eye attracting movement associated with the horological device are also well known. Exemplary disclosures of such devices may be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,097 issued Nov. 1, 1955 to E. Lefrand discloses a conical pendulum alternating current clock wherein the pendulum motion both drives and regulates the clock mechanism. In the Lefrand device the clock is controlled by the frequency of a pendulum formed of electrically conductive material and caused to swing in a conical path by means of a rotating or oscillating electric field, as in an induction motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,005 issued Aug. 8, 1961 to R. L. Boyles describes a simulated swinging pendulum clock, "the pendulum motion of which is utilized for other than timekeeping purposes and does not control the operation of the clock mechanism."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,154 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to C. Petrides is directed to a simulated pendulum clock wherein the "pendulum is functionally separated from a timekeeping movement for driving the hands of the clock."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,155 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to C. B. Marble is also directed to a pendulum clock wherein the pendulum is functionally separated from the timekeeping movement which drives the hands of the clock. The '155 patent is particularly directed to a pendulum arm with an upper pendulum drive arm having a permanent magnet positioned adjacent to an electromagnetic movement for driving the pendulum and a lower pendulum arm removably connected to the upper pendulum arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,684 issued Sept. 9, 1975 to A. Wilson discloses a pendulum type time or interval keeper in which the swing of a pendulum per se indicates elapsed periods of time. The pendulum includes a magnetic means which interacts with a second magnetic means mounted on the base in a keeper. The magnetic means is not used for adding energization to the swings of the pendulum or determining the position to which the pendulum swings, but serves instead to operate the keeper at the conclusion of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,401 issued Dec. 9, 1975 to E. Heim discloses the provision of a dummy torsion pendulum (as opposed to an oscillating pendulum) under a clock mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,416 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to C. Niemczyk discloses a dummy oscillating pendulum periodically energized by solenoid coil means energized momentarily during the pendulum oscillations by contact switch means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,282 issued May 20, 1980 to B. Radzun is broadly similar to the dummy torsion arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,401 to Heim described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,725 issued Oct. 19, 1981 to J. Van Horn discloses a novelty device in which two suspended objects after activation swing about each other. FIG. 20 shows the intervention of magnetic means in the movement of the objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,132 issued Aug. 28, 1984 to N. Nakamura discloses a swinging body clock in which oscillation of the body of the clock as well as an attached pendulum is effected by magnetic means hidden within or behind the clock case.
While the above described devices have provided a varied repertory of attention attracting display and other devices, each has had certain disadvantages. For example, regular motion type pendulum devices, while useful in time keeping or measuring applications, and while they have a certain restful or almost hypnotic effect upon the viewer, by their very regular movement tend to lose their attention attracting ability. This is because one quickly memorizes or becomes accustomed to the regular movement and such movement, unless consciously attended to, blends into the background and is no longer noticed. On the other hand, more or less random movements such as are attained, or intended to be attained, in devices such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,049 to Dunmore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,157 to Hartsock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,725 to Van Horn and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,659 to Ishiguro described above, are in general too variable to be reliable and yet tend to degenerate by statistical chance into a stereotyped repetitive pattern unless there is periodic manual intervention in the swing of the objects. There have also been devices which add periodic impetus to a regularly oscillating pendulum type device to maintain movement by compensating for dissipation of the kinetic energy by air resistance and other frictional effects. Pendulum clocks are frequently provided with such energy dissipation compensation devices. However, no device has been available, so far as the present Applicant is aware, in which a swinging pendulum type device is made to swing arrhythmically or aperiodically in a predetermined pattern or a machine generated random pattern by magnetic or other means.